


Love Me Like You Do

by nerdy_farm_girl



Series: Tumblr Fic [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Future Fic, Getting Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia likes to think of herself as a strong woman. She knows what she wants and she gets it. End of story.</p>
<p>She’s half way through her first year of college, and everything actually seems to be going well. The pack is still functioning with only minimal separation anxiety, there hasn’t been anything horrifying trying to kill them in almost a year, and she’s truly enjoying her class work. There is one problem.</p>
<p>The problem’s name is Jordan Fucking Parrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Like You Do

**Author's Note:**

> 5\. “The skirt is short on purpose.” 
> 
> For [lydiasdeputy](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/)

Lydia likes to think of herself as a strong woman. She knows what she wants and she gets it. End of story.

She’s half way through her first year of college, and everything actually seems to be going well. The pack is still functioning with only minimal separation anxiety, there hasn’t been anything horrifying trying to kill them in almost a year, and she’s truly enjoying her class work. There is one problem.

The problem’s name is Jordan Fucking Parrish

She wants him okay. She’s wanted him since junior year of high school when they were dealing with the deadpool. And she  _knows_  he wants her back. It’s obvious in the way he looks at her, the way his touch lingers and his expression brightens when she steps into the room. But for some god damn reason, he hasn’t made a move yet. It’s like they’ve been circling each other for  _years_  now.

Usually when it comes to men, Lydia isn’t at all afraid to be the one to initiate things. In fact, she generally prefers it. But there is a small part of her that has been hoping to be wooed, specifically by Jordan. Apparently he’s too shy to do anything about his very, very mutual crush. And Lydia’s had enough.

She recognizes that this is probably not one of her better ideas. Putting on a denim mini skirt and a low cut blouse (she’s resolutely ignoring the fact that it’s winter okay) and heading down to the sheriff’s station might be a little risky. At the very least, it’ll spur Jordan into giving her his jacket or something, at the most, maybe she’ll get a date out of it.

The deputy at the front desk doesn’t spare her a second glance as she marches by, too used to seeing her there to notice anything different. She thinks she hears the sheriff muttering something that sounds suspiciously like  _here we go_  when she passes his office. Her gaze is zeroed in on Jordan though, head bent over his desk, pen scratching across the report he’s filling out. He’s stupidly good looking to begin with, in the all-American boy kind of way that Lydia can’t help but be attracted to.  He looks up and smiles at her as she gets closer, and she feels her heart trip in response. God. It’s a weird position for her to be in, to have these feelings for someone she hasn’t even kissed. She loves it and hates it at the same time.

“Hey Lyds,” he greets her, pushing back slightly in his chair as she walks around his desk and hops up on it. Her legs are clearly on display for him, her toes resting carefully on the edge of his chair.

Jordan’s only looking at her face.

Of course he is. He’s probably the only guy in the world polite enough not to ogle her right now. She’s pretty sure even Scott would’ve looked at least once.

“Hey,” she purrs, leaning back on one hand and arching her back slightly.

There’s no discernible reaction from Jordan, although she thinks he might be blushing… Maybe.

“What can I do for you?” He asks cheerfully, eyes practically boring into hers. And yeah, he does have gorgeous eyes, but he should be using them. To look at things. Specifically her. Is it  _that_  hard to just check her out? God.

“I just missed you,” Lydia shrugs one shoulder and dimples at him, uncrossing and crossing her legs as obviously as she can. Yeah. He’s definitely blushing now, and she’s starting to think that he’s staring at her eyes so he  _won’t_ look anywhere else.

“I missed you too,” he murmurs, and it comes out breathy. Lydia smirks. Oh yeah. This might actually work. “You look cold,” he says suddenly, dragging his jacket off the back of his chair. “Here, take this.” He practically throws his jacket over her legs, letting out a sigh of relief as he sinks back into his chair. Lydia’s left eyelid twitches. Oh no. They are not going to beat around this particular bush any longer.

Glaring, she jumps off his desk and grabs a handful of his shirt.

“Let’s go talk in private.” She demands, not even waiting for a response before dragging him up out of his chair and towards the break room. There’s one deputy in there, but he seems to get the picture pretty quickly, eyebrows wagging as he quickly exits, pausing only to pat Jordan on the back. Lydia waits until the door clicks shut behind him to turn her, at this point murderous, glare onto Jordan.

“The skirt is short on purpose you know!” She snaps, throwing his jacket towards the table in the middle of the room. Jordan hold his hands up to placate her, but she just charges on. “The purpose being for you to look at my fucking legs and maybe imagine them wrapped around your waist!” Jordan’s staring at her, his hands clenched into fists and his chest rising with a deep breath of air. He lets it out through his nose as he steps forward, reaching for her waist.

“Do you honestly think I  _don’t_  think about it?” He whispers, gentle hands pulling her closer. “I think about you all the damn time Lydia.”

“Then why haven’t you done anything about it?” She asks, sliding her hands up his chest to curl around his neck. His skin is so warm beneath her fingers, such a sharp contrast to her own icy fingers. She wants their skin to be touching everywhere, always, sizzling and smooth.

“I didn’t know you wanted me too.”

Lydia levels him with a flat look.

“Just kiss me Jordan. I want you to kiss me.” She enunciates clearly, just to be sure he gets the message. He grins then, impish and gorgeous, eyes sparkling as one hand slides up her back to tangle in her hair.

“As you wish,” he murmurs, winking once before leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.

His lips are soft and gentle, too gentle, so Lydia bites at them, tugging the lower one between her teeth until his breath hitches. She soothes the bite with her tongue, sighing when he parts his mouth and lets her in. His tongue is even hotter than his skin and she wonders briefly if he could lose control and catch them both on fire. But then he walks her back towards the wall, pushing her against it and shoving his leg between her thighs, and she forgets everything except the feel of his body against hers. She throws her head back and moans as he trails kisses up her neck to her ear.

Curling her fingers through his short hair, she drags him back into a heated kiss, arching her body against his muscled one. She’s considering attempting to undo the front of his pants when there’s a knock on the break room door.

Jordan steps back a few inches but remains in front of her (standing between her and potential danger, she realizes) as the door opens a few inches and the sheriff’s head pokes in.

“Erm, sorry to interrupt kids, but we’ve got a call and I need Parrish to take this.” The sheriff at least has the decency to look a little bit guilty, but Lydia still sighs loudly. What? She never said she wasn’t dramatic.

“You’re timing is terrible,” she grumbles, pushing away from the wall and straightening her skirt. Stilinski does not seem at all impressed, judging by the way he’s shaking his head.

“So any of you kids ever considering going on a date before you… you know…”

Lydia can see Jordan’s ears turning red, which means his entire face is probably flushing brilliantly. She grins.

“Jordan’s taking me on a date tonight,” she announcing, stepping out from behind him to kiss him on the cheek. “Pick me up at eight babe.”

She only makes it a few steps before Jordan’s grabbing her hand and pulling her into his arms, lips crashing against hers almost desperately. It’s impossible then  _not_  to wrap her arms around his shoulders and kiss him back.

“Oh hell,” Stilinski groans behind them. “You have thirty seconds Parrish before I leave without you.”

Those are the best thirty seconds of Lydia’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> come hang out on [tumblr](http://werewolvesandarrows.tumblr.com)!


End file.
